Survival Island
|preceded = Monster Carnival Island |suceeded = Mission Atlantis Island |image = Survival_Island_Logo.png|caption = The island's logo.}}Survival Island is the 39th Island on Poptropica. It is the first island to be released in parts, or "episodes". The first episode was released on 20th March for members and April 17th for non-members. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1:Crash Landing Episode 2:Hook, Line and Sinker Episode 3: Distress Signal Episode 4: Cabin Fever Episode 5: Escape! From The Trailer TB Walkthrough Episode 1 Crash Landing Drop Off! So the blimp crashes and you are stranded in a snowy, cold forest somewhere in Canada. I really thought Canada would be nicer than this. With more moose, and maple syrup. Click on your belly to drop down. It's really cold so you have to keep moving or you'll freeze like a popsicle. Weird, considering that never happened when you were on the much colder Ice Planet. There are a bunch of book pages scattered all over the forest but who needs a book when you have a walkthrough? To the right there's a low branch next to a frozen pond. Jump on it and it'll break off. Run to the broken branch on the ground and you'll get a log. There's also a woodpecker! If you get near it, it'll fly away. Follow it wherever it flies until it flies to the far right. Do this 4 times. The little woodpecker will start pecking on the tree with a squirrel in it. The squirrel gets angry at you and runs off, into the cold, dark world. It leaves behind an empty bird's nest. Get the nest. Go right to the next area and pick up the wet kindling. Note: You don't need to get the wet kindling if you don't want to since you're going to get the dry one later. 'Mittens Are Very Useful' That wasn't a pun. It was a true statement. Just go right. Then right again. You should see a huge log. Like REALLY huge. There's a hole in it. You can jump in and run along the hollow inside. There is a pair of mittens in there. Ignoring how the mittens ended up inside a hollow log in the middle of a cold, desolate woodland, grab them and put them on. Run back to the start. Head to the left. Run along until you reach the tree stump with an axe in it. Wearing the mittens, yank the axe (handle) out of the stump. You'll get the Axe handle. Now get up in the trees and jump through them. You'll find a green bag hanging from a branch with a weird accordion thing hanging from it. Jump up and pull down the accordion. Climb up the accordion thing like a rope. Jump up onto the higher branch and jump through the branches until you find the green bag. Click the bag and something will drop out. Jump back down onto the snowy ground. Click on the hole in the snow. Clear the snow away with the mittens. You will get the striker! Man/Woman Of The Cave! Go back to the area where you found the giant hollow log. Get back there and head to the top of the small hill on your right. Jump over the boulder, onto the other side. Equip the axe handle and click on the boulder. Using your extraordinary supernatural Poptropican strength, you will use the handle as a lever to flip the boulder down the hill, revealing a secret cave. Also, at the mouth of the cave, you can find a piece of flint. '' '' Get inside the cave. It's really dark but you can see a few water drops dripping from the ceiling. If you look closely, you can see that some drops are not landing on the floor. There are actually two invisible platforms above the ground. Use the drops as markers for the platforms. Careful not to wake up the bear! If you run on the floor, you'll awake it up! When you get to the other side, you'll find some kindling in a ray of cosmic heavenly light. After you get the dry kindling and get out of there the same way you got to this side. Making the fire Now you have everything you need to make a fire. A striker, some flint, an empty bird's nest (Yes. That is necessary), kindling and logs. Now you need a place to build a fire, and it is extremely important where you build it. The place you build it has to be well-ventilated but now too windy. Run over to the boulder and wedge your, well, wedge under the boulder to tip it again. It'll roll over to the log, forming a small space between it and the log. That's perfect! Run to the giant fallen tree and click the little fire icon in the corner of your screen. Start building! First, use your mittens to clear a patch of dry ground. Then lay down the nest. Use the flint and striker to light it up. Then, click on the sign where it says "Blow on the fire". Then, load on the dry kindling and the logs. Congrats, you've made the fire and earned your medallion for Part 1! Anyway you fall asleep next to the warm fire and before you know it, it's morning! At this point, you'll see a pair of binoculars zooming in on you. Episode 2 Hook, Line and Sinker Living Off The Land! You'll land in a tree. Once you're on the ground you'll see a muddy rock. Flip it over and get the worm in the mud. There are also other rocks you can flip over to find other forms of bait for the fish such as grubs and pill bugs. But only the worm will work because fishes are discriminatory! Walk up to that weird hill-type thing with the log blocking the hole. You'll have to push the log out of the way to get down there. Which is weird, because if the log can block that hole, it definitely would not be large enough for you to fit through. But you fit through it anyway because LOGIC! Keep Out Of The Water Cross over to the next area. Is that a beaver lodge? It's a beaver lodge! It's like a ski lodge but more beaver-ish! Jump over the lodge to the other side but don't fall in the freezing water! For some reason the beavers have a fish hook in their lodge on display like a fancy golden lemur statue. YOU NEED THAT LEMUR STATUE! Get all the way to the opposite side of the lodge. The dam will start leaking and the water level will slowly lower. You'll have to keep the beavers from fixing the hole long enough for the water to deplete so you can get the golden lemur statue- er I meant fish hook. WOW that was a mouthful. You'll have to jump on the floating logs to hit the beavers when they try to fix the holes. Congratulations! You've destroyed the beavers' way of life and evicted them from their home! Then go get the fish hook. Also, find the fishing rod up the tree. Up a tree...oh how merry I shall be...bloobity blabbity blee...something something so hungry... Breaking The Ice Head on over to the next area. Quickly swim through the predatory fish-infested, freezing cold, ruthless and unforgiving water to the other side. There's a bit of ice on the surface that you're going to have to break in order to get to the soft and chewy center. That is the fish. You know those flat stones you can flip over?There's one right above you. Flip the stone into the weird hole in the ground. That way it acts as a bridge over the pit. Then head to the left and you'll find a tree that has been almost completely chewed down by a beaver (Did it just start chewing it and just stop halfway for some reason?). Push it over so that it acts as a ramp. At the top of that ramp is a boulder (which is too perfectly round to have occurred in nature. But sure! Give the players an unrealistic expectation of what boulders should look like!) Push the boulder down the ramp and it'll roll all the way until it shatters the sheet of ice. But don't celebrate just yet! The Shoelace Method Now we can have some MORE fun with deforestation! There's going to be a chewed up tree right next to a not chewed-up tree. (What? Did the beavers just think "Oh look! There's a tree we can chew up! And after we chew up this tree, we can skip the one next to it and go for the one next to the lake! Because REASON!) Push down the tree so that it leans against the not chewed-up tree. Run up onto the branch and push down the other chewed up tree. It'll fall in the freezing cold river and act as a boat. Use it to cross the river halfway so that it floats beneath the teeny tiny tree branch. You know, the one with the shoe. No, not that one. The other one. BLAH! In any case, get the shoe and you'll obtain a shoelace. Now, you'll have to assemble the fishing rod. Use the fish hook and then extend the line with a shoelace. Now go all the way across the river and climb up the tree. Position yourself over the hole in the top of the tree. Then equip the fishing rod and press space bar to lower the line into the hole and hook the other shoe and pull it out. (Wait, is that grass growing INSIDE that tree?!? How? What? WHA?!?) Use the shoelace to extend the line further. *kneels down* It is done. The fishing rod is complete. Finish The Job Now it's time to finish the job. (Or as a person with a heavy Russian accent would say: FEENEESH DE JOB) Head on back to the place with the fish. Use the worms you got as bait and lower the line into the water. You will catch the fish and then.....it's done basically. The game cuts to a scene of you having a seafood barbecue at night. (Wait, that thing took an ENTIRE DAY? If I had to wait that long for a fish I would have eaten the worms!) BUT! It turns out you're being watched...by a mysterious figure in the darkness. *cough* TOTALLY CLICHED TWIST *cough* Episode 3: Distress Signal Radio Tower Randomness! You'll land next to an abandoned radio tower. You'll find a hard hat in a hollow tree but you don't really need it. However, if for some weird reason, you find hard hats fashionable, then by all means. Drop into the tree from the hole at the top. Don't let me stop you. Next, run over to the actual radio tower. You'll find a note next to a lever. First, grab the note. It's a blueprint for making a battery! Yep! That's eerily convenient! Then, without any knowledge of the potentially disastrous circumstances, pull the lever. It'll drop a staircase above you. You'll need that later. After this, you'll find some wire to the right. It's the good stuff. Wow. That sounded shifty. Harold Mews, I Found Your Plane Move on to your right. You'll find a ravine. Hanging out above that ravine, between two trees, is a Mews Airlines airplane. Well, half an airplane. (Really though, does Harold Mews own every major company in Poptropica?) Scramble up the tree and walk across the top of the airplane. A tree branch will fall down. (There really was no point in that. What did the Creators just think "Oh, let's just make this tree branch fall down into the bottomless ravine below so that the players will get a sense of how deep it is!" It's a ravine. We know it's deep.) Crawl into the airplane from the hole in the other side. You'll get a Manifest which includes a warning against trusting "MVB" and if you keep on running, you'll find the radio! Yay! Episode complete right? Nope. Apparently the tree branches are too wimpy to support the weight of you AND half a plane, so the rear end (Hehe.) of the plane is dislodged and falls onto the branch below. This dumps you out of the plane. (Wait, if your weight was at the nose of the plane, shouldn't that end have been dislodged instead of the rear end? Physics gives me a migraine) You're gonna have to ditch this plane for now. Don't worry. You'll come back for that radio. You have to, The radio.....the radio's counting on you. Whoops, that was my soap opera. The See-Saw Mechanism Run over to the right to the next area. There's the wing of the plane. Well, one of them. We never really find out what happened to the other wing. When asked about it, the wing just turns away with tears in his eyes and refuses to talk about it............ Oh wait, that was my soap opera again. Sorry. Anyway, run to the edge of the wing and it'll fall off. (Everything. Is. Falling.) It'll create a see-saw type thingamajig. That's the scientific term by the way. So jump onto the left end of the see-saw type thingamajig and it'll create a ramp. Run up the ramp as fast as possible and leap from the top of the ramp. Play the song I Believe I Can Fly ''as you soar over the rapids and onto a tiny island. There's an orange bag in a tree. Ignore it. ''For now...... Sour Grapes-Er Lemons Go to the next area. There are a lot of trees. Climb up the trees and you can actually find the other half of the plane. Get the Galvanized Nail from the crate inside the plane. Then, jump to the left and land on the branch with the Swiss Army Knife. It's like a Dutch Army Knife, but sharper. HA HA! HA HA! I'm not kidding. Then, head on to the right and you'll find a-miraculously-intact crate of lemons. WHO ORDERS AN ENTIRE CRATE OF LEMONS?!? (Not to mention the fact that it somehow survived a plane crash, completely intact, AND left hanging from a rope that was somehow tied to a tree branch, forming a simple pulley system. Throw out your four-leafed clovers people, these lemons are as lucky as they get.) Anyway, you'll need to break apart the crate to get the lemons. Climb up the tree and use the saw attachment of your Pocket Knife to cut the branch off. This will create a pulley system. Now, jump onto the branch. This will pull the crate up. When the crate reaches the top, use the knife to cut the rope. The crate will crash to the ground, break open, and you will have yourself a very nice lemon. I Told You You'll Come Back For Them Go back to the previous area. You know the tree with the orange bag? CHOP IT DOWN! Or rather, saw it down with the Pocket Knife. That is one tough Pocket Knife. The tree will fall over (TIMBER!!!) and you can get to the bag. Search through the bag until you get the copper penny. Once you do, head back to the half-plane above the ravine.(That's something I never thought I'd say) Right now, the half-plane is just being supported by two branches. The higher one is broken. Saw it with the pocket knife. Then the half-plane will fall down and be balanced again. SEIZE THE RADIO! Of course, that imbalances the plane and it falls into the ravine. Almost. Right now, it's in a vertical position. Jump out of the plane by climbing the chairs like a ladder. You made it out! How......nice............... Radio-ing For Help. LOTS OF HELP. The radio still lacks a power source. You're going to need a battery. Assemble it according to the notes you got. But if you can't read simple diagrams, stick the copper coin and the nail into the lemon. Then attach the red wire to the coin and the black wire to the nail. Then flick the radio on! Now, go back the the radio tower and run to the top. There's gonna be lots of twists and turns and craziness and......I need a second. If there are screws, unscrew them with the screwdriver attachment of the Pocket Knife. It's times like this I miss the Multi-Tool.........when you reach the top, use the radio. Someone will answer and offer to rescue you in his chopper! YAY! The guy will tell you his name.....Myron Van Buren........."MVB"........................ Ok, rule of thumb here, if someone has "Von" or "Van" in his/her name, he/she generally can't be trusted. Episode 4: Cabin Fever House Tour! This episode picks up where the previous episode left off, you flying off in a helicopter with a total stranger who you had been told not to trust by a pilot who you haven't even met. Well your good pal Myron Van Buren here takes you into his cabin. His huge, two-storey cabin with a trophy room, banquet room, personal bedroom and guest room, with house staff. What is he? A movie star? Anyways, follow him into his trophy room. It's full of dead animals. Turns out he's a hunter. (So he gets this HUGE house in the woods by travelling the world and taking the lives of innocent and potentially endangered creatures? This is why we can't have nice things!) He keeps talking about you joining him for some sort of big hunt the next day. Don't jump around the trophy room. It makes him mad and he's a hunter. Yikes. Eventually we reach the part of the tour where we find a dead old guy. Just kidding, he's alive. (Though by the looks of those wrinkles, I give him 10 to 12 years tops) It's his butler (hehe...butt) Winston. Now he'll get dinner ready and you must head out of the trophy room and to the banquet room. It's the one by the door with a fork and knife over the door. After you walk in, you'll have dinner with him against your will. Because it's a cutscene and you have no control over your character at this point. And turns out the steak is drugged. You fall into a deep sleep... Bedridden You wake up in bed in the guest room, but something's not quite right. Wait.....security bars on the window......locked door.........security cameras.........THIS ISN'T A GUEST ROOM! It's.....it's..........SCHOOL! You're gonna have to escape but before you do, the Van Buren family crest is on the wall. There are three lights beneath it. Click the red lamp to turn it off, and click the blue lamp, then click the yellow lamp to turn it off and finally click the red lamp to turn it on and it'll reveal a message: YOU ARE NOT ALONE. MEET ME IN THE WOODS. SECURITY CODE: 0451. -M.M Who's M.M? Well, it could be the pilot who wrote the warning about M.V.B. Or it could be the chef or Winston because they're probably the only ones who had access to the room. Alright, time to escape. Relax, this is just like college. Yank the claw out of the bear carpet on the floor. Ruin that bear's perfect manicure! Use it to pick the lock of the door. Run out but be careful, there are security cameras. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT wander into the red zone. Red=Bad. Click on the potted plant to hide behind it while the red light passes BEHIND you. Not in front of you. BEHIND. I'm using CAPS LOCK for EMPHASIS. Once it passes behind you sneak forward and jump on the dead walrus. Wait until the two red lights meet and start moving away from you again. Careful not to touch the red light, sneak forward and hide behind the other potted plant. Wait for the light to pass behind you again and sneak out the door. YOU'RE HOME FREE! Just kidding. Cruel joke, I know. Decapiting Dead Animals Exactly what it says on the tin. There's a mounted moose head above the fireplace (duuuuuude, that's so cliche.) Jump on that moose a few times to break its head off. Ok, so you decapitated a dead animal. Is that going to be a thing for this island, like are you just gonna jump around decapitating mounted animals? Once the head falls off, it will reveal a hole with a key in it. This is the key to the trophy room. Run over to the trophy room door and unlock it. Go inside and pick up the spear by the fish. (Ok, that is NO WAY to keep a dead fish. It'll rot!) Now run over to the bust of Myron Van Buren's dumb face and jump onto it. Then bounce on the elephant's trunk so that you land on the crocodile head. It falls off. Yep. This is a thing. The crocodile head shatters the statue, revealing the recording device inside it. (And still, no one hears it. Is this room soundproof?) Grab the recording device. You'll need that along with the code to get through the door. Here's JOHNNY!!! But just because you CAN get through the door doesn't mean you SHOULD. It's a lot like robbing a bank. First you need to get a some things. Enter the banquet room. But be careful. the chef's taking a nap in there. And she has a FREAKY CLEAVER. Turn on the faucet. The chef wakes up and walks over with her cleaver, PSYCHO-SLASHER-MURDERER STYLE! Now run on over to the table and hide behind the potted plant. Wait for her to pass. Then emerge from your hiding spot and take the empty pitcher beside you. The one that "inexplicably" says "Jon". Then quickly run over to the other side of the room. There's the slice of meat that drugged you earlier! Well, no sense letting it go to waste. Get the tainted meat. MORE SNEAKING! Now you have to get into Myron Van Buren's bedroom. There's a key beside his bed. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to retrieve the key without waking Van Buren up. You know the fireplace? Yeah, the one with the fire. Put the fire out with the water from the pitcher. Then, pull the candle on the right of the fireplace to reveal *gasp* a SECRET PASSAGEWAY! Wow! Who would have guessed that there would be a secret passageway behind the fireplace in a creepy mansion? Well, Winston's guarding the door to his creepy master's creepier room so you'll have to distract him for a bit. There's a horn on display between the fireplace and the trophy room. Well, two horns. Four if you count the ones on the goat. The horn we're talking about is the musical instrument one. Blow the horn. This will distract Winston. Now, quickly jump into the secret passage behind the fireplace. It really just leads to an are between the walls. Just run up the stairs, past Winston, and before he turns around, click the picture of Myron Van Buren outside his room to open an exit. Jump out of the area between the walls and enter the room before Winston sees you. Things That Go Bump In The Night Man, Myron has a weird room. Anyway, you'll have to get to the other side of the room to Myron's bed to get the key. But unfortunately for you, Van Buren's got the ears of an elephant. Except HIS ears aren't taxidermied and preserved as trophies. If you step on a hard surface, you'll make a loud enough sound to wake him up. Run along the carpet and the panda pelt (Pandas? Really Myron? They're like the poster animal for endangered species! How are you not arrested yet?!?) and jump onto the heads of the mounted animals. Wait, did he steal some of those from Count Bram's castle? Pretty sure he did. A poacher AND A THIEF! This guy is really climbing the evil villain scale. Use the mounted heads as a sort of bridge to the tiger pelt on the chest beside his bed. You can see the key hanging there but you can't reach it. Here's a hint, USE THE SPEAR. After you get the key, take the same route out of the room. Hey! Where did Winston go? Well, get down to the trophy room again and use the key on the exhibit on the far side of the room. Congrats! You've just won a pair of night vision goggles AND a customizable costume that makes you look like a redcoat! Sweet Sweet Freedom. Or Is It? Now head to the door. You can use the passcode you found earlier to access the security system. In case you only skipped to this part because you're way too lazy, (we've all done it) the passcode is 0451. Then the system will ask for voice authentication. Use the recording of Myron Van Buren's voice you got earlier. The door opens! Hooray! But you're not free just yet. It's night time and you can't see. Unless you happen to have a pair of night vision goggles. Which you do. YAY! Let us prance in joy! NO TIME FOR PRANCING! Put on the night vision goggles. Why do they have 3 lenses anyway? Were they made by Triclopses that only hunt at night? Inch forward but not too far. there's a dog kennel in front of you, and that dog is vicious. What happened to man's best friend? I thought dogs were just cute, cuddly puppies! MY WHOLE CHILDHOOD HAS BEEN A LIE! No! We have no time to grieve for my dead childhood. Run up the tree. (Wow. Even in the FOURTH EPISODE you're STILL doing that.) Run over to the branch overhanging the dog's kennel. Use the tainted meat. You'll drop that steak in front of the kennel, the dog will eat the steak and fall asleep. NOW you're home free. Go on! Run off into the woods you majestic beast! Just kidding. You almost make it out but Myron and Winston come out and Myron says that as soon as Winston blows the horn, the hunt will commence. You ask him what animal he's hunting, and he announces that he is hunting YOU! 0_0 Note to self: Add "murderer" to that list of crimes this guy has commited. Wait, is he holding a crossbow?!? He HAS been raiding Count Bram's castle! That little jerk! Episode 5: Escape! A Whole Lot Of Running So the episode begins with Miles, his "personal slave" and two big black doggies chasing our hero, hunting them down. What a nice guy, eh? You have to jump over bushes, duck under trees, and go through puddles to elude him. Then, conviantly, your character will stop to catch his/her breath and it looks like the end of the stretch. Uh-oh. Then, as always happens when poptropicans are being hunted by sociopaths, the ground breaks! You fall! Yup, just another ordinary day in Poptropica! Of Old Guys, Supplies, And A Lot of sardines So you land in this underground tunnel, and someone yells that they have finally gotten you. Is this one of dear old Van Buren's traps? Is this a replay of Ghost Story as there is seemingly no one there? (Cross your fingers, guys) No, just an old guy who's got a telescope for a leg and desperately wants to trap Van Buren. (Dang it!) He wants you to help him the scoundrel. (YAY!) He'll ask you to get him three things: A gear, a whistle, and a rope. (that must be one heck of a plan...) You explore around, and the only thing you can pick up is a fishing pole. Nothing much else to see. Except for a lot of sardine cans. Seriously. This guy likes sardines. He even has sardine can lamps! (Very creative, if he can figure out a way to break the fourth wall Jeff Kinney might add him to the Poptropica team...) It's to dangerous to go up, but you can explore the tunnels. (Seriously? Did he do all this? Must alert Jeff Kinney. Oh, right, he already knows. Probably.) So go all the way to the right. Be careful, there are traps and dogs. And...Gasp: Is that one of the beavers from episode two???? *Sniffle* FEAR NOT!!! WE, THE PLAYERS OWE FOR THE FISH WE ATE!!! WE WILL SAVE YOU!!! It's pretty easy to free the little guy, just lift up the trap and-hey! Yes! We got a gear! Yay!(I have no clue why I am so elated over a piece of metal. Maybe I really am insane). Rocks Rule, Sticks Drool! There's not much more to do here, so ignore the dog and the bush that would have made a great potential hiding spot (sorry bush) and head back to the last area we went through. Go back one more area... Oh, look! A whistle! Shiny...No! Must resist! Will find a way! Oh, look! There's Miles! Uh-oh! He's got a gun! (O.o actually I should really stop getting surprised so easily...it is Poptropica, after all.) The dog is the main problem though. Hmmm...(Say, this just occured to me, but I haven't seen the butler dude for a while. Wonder if this has anything to do with anything.) Oh, that's what's been setting the alarms sticks! (CURE YOU, STICKS!) We must avoid the sticks. Take notes, everybody. But that still poses a problem...Hmmm....so, to pass the time, my Poptropican goes to the next area. After a bit of investigation it is soon clear that clicking on a rock will allow you to FINALLY climb up that hole! Excellent! Let's go exploring! A Bear-y Nice Encounter Now, I shan't beat around the bush, because that's the only way to get around the dog. So don't beat around the bush! Got it? Good, now weeza got some explorin' to do...if you head to right...Golly! Is that your blimp!? Excellent! You can't do much more on that side, because of the dog(We shall return for you, blimp!) You can climp up the ledges of the water... YIPES!!!! A BEAR!!! It seems to be caught in a trap.. by a rope! Let's see if we have the same luck with the beaver...why do I get an ominous feeling that releasing that bear isn't such a good idea? Oh well, all's fair in medallions and completing islands! Now let us see...Ack! No, definitely not going around that way! Look another rock! We shall push it to get higher! Oh no! A dog! *Quickly hides in bush* Dog: Hmm, this rock wasn't here before but I'll ignore because I am designed to be stupid!!! :D (Ignores rock) Players: *Phew* OK, now that we've got it leaned against the rock, we can finally do something about that bear. What??? Why are we at the top and can't reach bear??? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!! (Pushes over tree very dramatically) THERE!!! YAY! After you free the bear, you get...duh-da-da-duh! Rope! The Last Supply So, now you have to go to the area that you first came up from, and then....TO THE TREES??? Why, you ask? Because Old Van Buren is to stupid to look up! So get your bootie in the branches, but don't wake up the sleeping woodpeckers! And then use....duh-da-da-duh! The fishing pole! Yay! TEH WHISTLE! SHINY!!! The Trap Since you've got all three items by now, head to the sawmill. Again, don't get caught by Van Buren! Once you're there, use the gear, attaching it to the big red gear. Next, use the big water tread (this may take you a few tries.) to get up to the second floor. Run down the stairs and push the crate down to the first floor. Finally, use the rope to attach it to the gear and you're done. Use the whistle to get Van Buren's attention... but he's not there! He appears behind of you, which you jump back and activate the trap for yourself! It turns out that he likes to hunt humans for the fun of it, and gets ready to fire, but Max McGullicutty comes in with the bear which breaks the trap and frees you and pushes Van Buren back. You jump and push him back too, which makes him land on the water tread, and gets slapped by the beavers twice. Ending Congrats, you've earned the final Survival Medallion! Max takes you home with him through a helicopter and flies into the beautiful sunset. Gallery PSIm1.png|The medallion for episode 1. Reviews *'Golden Lobster': Survival theme is a BLAST! But episode 2 is kinda boring. So 9/10 *'Perfect Comet': I would say that I thoroughly enjoyed this island, but that would be an immense understatement. From the very first episode to the big finale, Survival is an engaging thriller of an adventure that'll keep you glued to your computer chair trying to find out what happens next. You're constantly in danger of freezing, starving, drowning, falling off cliffs, being attacked by wildlife, or captured by a trophy hunter gone mad. With the well set up gameplay, perplexing twists, and overall ambience, I rate this island 9 out of 10 because, while the story, setting, and characters have little to no flaws, the game itself is riddled with various glitches throughout the episodes varying from minor to mild. Survival has managed to perfectly capture that creeping anxiety of knowing you're lost and forced to fend for yourself, of being isolated from civilization, unable to reach out for help, and, most of all, that sneaking suspicion that you're not alone... Trivia *This is the first island to be released in episodes. *Survival is the first island in which you must fight against enviornmental pressures such as not having enough warmth or food. *As shown in the trailer, your blimp will be destroyed in this Island, making it the first island in which the blimp will play a major (or at least a minor) role when not counting blimp adventures (a Mini-Island). *Even though your blimp is destroyed, you can still access it via the menu. *''Survival Island'' is also the name of a 2005 thriller film. *This is the first Island to not have a common room. *The empty pitcher with the word "Jon" on it is a reference to Jon Pitcher, a Poptropica Creator. *You don't need the wet kindling to finish the island. *Survival: Crash Landing was released on the Poptropica app on April 5, 2014; Survival: Hook, Line, and Sinker on June 6, 2014; Survival: Distress Signal on June 25, 2014; Survival: Cabin Fever on August 8, 2014; and Survival: Escape on October 24, 2014. Videos Survival Crash landing Teaser. Category:2014 Islands Category:Survival Island Category:Episode Islands Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Poptropica